


Lory’s Majestic Educational Institution

by The7strange



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The7strange/pseuds/The7strange
Summary: AU. Ren is the drama teacher at a private high school. Kyoko just started her job as the new lunch lady. Curious?Open prompt.





	1. Enter stage left

**Author's Note:**

> All Skip Beat! charaters belong to Nakamura Yoshiki.
> 
> I had contemplated some story about Ren being a drama teacher (because really, how could he be anything else?), but I struggled with where to put Kyoko. She could easily be a nurse, home economics teacher, the new drama assistant causing sexual tension or whatever. I could find all kinds of scenarios with each of those, but I ultimately decided that this would be the most suitable position for various reasons.

Kyoko looked up to the school she would be working at starting today. Lory’s Majestic Educational Institution was well known for it's clubs and extracurricular courses. The eccentric dean, Lory Takarada, had a strong belief that the best way to nurture the mind of gifted students was to encourage hobbies and creativity-based classes, as well as upholding the policy of requiring each student schedule a meet with their counselor at least once a month. Many students had come out of the school and gotten into the entertainment industry or entered into large companies. Granted, not every student had such high goals. It had it's fair share of office workers and students that went into trade jobs. The point was to nurture them in a non-traditional way, in a hopefully healthier and more encouraging learning environment.

Today, Kyoko would be the brand new lunch lady. Apparently her resume had been quite interesting -whatever that means- as well as encouraging. It had been impressive enough she had received a call no less than 48 hours after submitting it. She was offered the job by the end of the interview. She nervous today, however. It seemed Dean Takarada wanted to speak with her as soon as she arrived on her first day. Was this normal? He hadn't been part of the hiring process as far as she could tell, but she was told he had looked at and been impressed by her resume. Was he the one that requested her perhaps? Surely the dean of a school had better things to do than look through lunch lady resumes though.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sensei, could you help us with this part?" the girls giggled as they called on Ren, the man walking over to where they were going over their newest project. He strode over, long legs eating up the distance easily before he stood before the group of girls.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked with his usual smile. Tsuruga Ren was easily the most attractive teacher in the school. He was tall, young, handsome, and those _muscles_. Girls were constantly gushing over him in private, but he managed to always keep a respectable distance with his students. He had already been working at Lory’s Majestic Educational Institution for five years now. He was used to this kind of behavior from his female students, though it still made him uneasy when he noticed one of the students going on the offensive with him. Teens were so stressful in dealing with emotional matters. He had to be gentle but firm, making sure his words and actions could never be questioned.

"This script has a kiss scene in it, Sensei, but I don't really have much experience in such things." The leading actress for the play bat her eyelashes cutely up at him, playing the perfect picture of an innocent girl who kept a strong virtue for her body. It was a favored roll with girls her age. This wasn't the first time she had played the innocent act with him. She knew very well that one of the big appeals high school girls had in a fetish was how innocent and inexperienced they were. Unfortunately for her, Ren was neither a fool, nor was she the first to try and seduce him into doing something questionable. How many times does this make it? How many girls? He wished they would realize that he valued his job and freedom from jail far too much to be caught indulging in some fantasy like pedophilia. She was... what? Fifteen? Sixteen? That would make her ten years younger than him. He really didn't need nor want to play with a little girl. Ren smiled simply at her as he nodded his understanding at her 'concern'.

"That's fine, Emi-san. It's not meant to be some passionate or experienced kiss. On top of that, there are plenty of ways to give the appearance of kissing even when you're not. Neither the school, nor myself, would request that you do something you find uncomfortable. As your teacher, your well-being is my highest concern." the walls of teacher fully up, the girl had to force herself quite hard not to show her true feelings right then and there. The lunch bell rang and students all headed out for their meal.

 

* * *

 

Ren stood before the lunch lady with a sparkling smile as she glared at him. Two weeks into the school year, and this tiny new lunch maid hadn't left him alone once. Why? Why couldn't she leave him to do as he pleased with his stomach? Was this another one of his fans? Usually the school was quite good and strict at picking it's staff.

"I don't need it." He states, unwavering.

"You do" Kyoko countered firmly, pushing the tray out toward him. This was an ongoing fight between them, one that half the staff looked forward to and the other half felt exhausted just watching. Ever sense the start of the school year, when Kyoko had started as the new lunch lady, she had pressured the handsome drama teacher to take a tray of food. The other cafeteria staff tried to deter her, explaining that Ren always kept his lunch light and occasionally avoided coming to the cafeteria all together. Kyoko wasn't having it. Every day for the past two weeks, she pressured him to take a proper meal. He tried to skip out on coming to the cafeteria yesterday, and she had hunted him down, slamming a tray of food on his desk. With the promise of talking to the school dean if he didn't eat, Ren was cowed into at least coming in and trying to get away with getting the bare minimum.

"I'm fine with only getting this sandwich and my coffee." he states, holding up the sandwich he had bought. Kyoko looked at the sandwich with a disapproving frown before her face relaxed into one of surprise.

"Oh! That does look like a good choice. Do you mind if I see what ingredients it has? It should at least have some vegetables like lettuce and tomato on it, right?" She asked pleasantly. Pleased that he had convinced her, Ren held out the sandwich for her inspection. Kyoko reached out to take it and get a better look, but the tray in her hand wobbled and she let out a cry. Ren's reflexes naturally kicked in, steadying the tray with one hand while the other went to the small of her back to provide her extra support. Kyoko looked up at him with wide eyes and released the tray in favor of placing her hands on her cheeks with surprise. "Oh my, I'm so... How embarrassing for me to fumble so easily." And then she smiled pleasantly and stepped away from him. "Well, enjoy your lunch!" she said happily, trotting back to serve more of the students and teachers. Ren stood there a bit confused for a moment before he looked down and realized... she tricked him! That had been an intentional act so she could trick him into grabbing the tray! That little lunch lady had used _acting_ against _him_! HIM! The drama teacher! Ren pouted at how easily he had been tricked as he headed to the teacher's lounge for his coffee. She had been quite good, actually. He had to wonder if she ever had an interest in acting, or if she was simply that good at tricking people. Was she a con artist? Maybe she had used underhanded tactics to get a job here. Should he talk to Lory about it? He bit into his food and paused. It was true that the cafeteria food tasted better than usual this year... But that didn't necessarily mean it was her doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but I found this idea pestering me and had to write it out. I'm currently in the middle of fixing a bridesmaid dress for my sister, so I actually probably shouldn't have had my mind on writing today, but I just had to write this out. I looked up common Japanese names and pretty much randomly selected Emi due to it sounding like it could fit just about anywhere. It often means something like "beautiful painting" or something.
> 
> Let me know if anyone is interested in me continuing this premise.
> 
> Edit: I'm adding a couple little scenes to this story line, though it feels a bit like a little sketch-dump for me to add to should the inspiration strike. I had originally written this in the wee hours of the night... morning? It was like 5 am so....  
> In any case, I decided to fix this chapter up a bit and adding two more skits tonight. Thank you for reading.


	2. Bento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren finds out just how good a chef Kyoko is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Puffinzer0 for your comment. I hope you come back and enjoy this chapter. :)

The lunch box was a surprise when it came, set down on his desk gently. He looked up to find the petite lunch lady already turning to leave without a word.

"What's this?" he called out. She stopped and said nothing for all of three seconds before turning and frowning lightly at him.

"It's lunch. I'm not letting you get away with getting one of those tiny sides instead, just because the menu today is something out of your tastes." Ren stared at her in confusion. He couldn't think of anything he disliked, or that he particularly wouldn't eat. What was she going on about? Kyoko sighed and rolled her eyes at his confused look. "The options today are spaghetti of either red or white sauce or burritos, calzone's or pizza, hot dogs plain or with chili, and finally... chicken fried steak or chicken nuggets with mashed potatoes and gravy. I can eat the bento if you would prefer one of those." she listed off the seperate line options to him quickly, raising her eyebrow. Ren considered saying so just to prove her wrong but... while he didn't have an aversion to any of the listed foods, he had to admit that none of them sounded quite as appetizing as a home-made lunch box, not to mention a lot of them sounded either heavy or greasy. His eyes fell to the quiet little box before him. He wondered what she had packed in it? The image of her pondering what kind of thing he enjoyed was oddly pleasant.

"I'll take the lunch box. Thank you." he said, glancing back up at her. He expected her to look happy or at least smile, but the young woman simply shrugged with a little 'your welcome' and walked off. It was different, that was for sure. The drama teacher was used to girls getting timid or excitable around him, even plenty of the younger female staff. It had even crossed his mind at some point that perhaps the new lunch lady had come to work at this school to pursue him. After all, she had been aggressive in her interactions with him from day one, as if she had already known who he was and that she would find him here. On top of that, she had made sure to seek him out every day just to ensure he ate. Why didn't she act happier about him accepting the bento she made for him? Then again, she had tricked him with her acting before. He pondered this as he untied the handkerchief around the box, finding a cute little fairyland themed picture on the top and a pair of personal chopsticks decorated with a picture of little vines wrapped around them. Was this one of her home boxes? He hadn't given a lot of thought to what her interests were, but this was a bit surprising for an adult woman to carry around, let alone pack a man's lunch into. Would the lunch inside be something cutesy with hearts and the like? Nervously, he lifted the lid. He felt both relieved and disappointed when he found a fairly normal lunch underneath. No, better than normal actually. It was neatly and beautifully packed with perfect portion sizes and a very balanced and rounded out meal all around. For once, Ren didn't even think as he reached out with his chopsticks and took the first bite. It was delicious. Even more than the rise in quality of food if the main cafeteria line this year, this meal was just amazing!

Ren ate as he continued to work in his office, a bit jarred and confused when he realized there was no more food for him to reach for. He hadn't even had to struggle. He might even say he had been eager for every bite. He quickly finished the last of the papers before packing up. If he was being completely honest with himself, he wanted to head out and find her right then and there, to thank her for the meal and compliment her work. With that bento, he thought it was entirely possible she was responsible for the better quality food this year. Alas, he had a class returning once the lunch bell rang, and Kyoko would be working in the cafeteria until the end of the period. How long does the lunch staff take to clean up after? His mind muddled about, filled with ideas of how to get to the girl and give her his gratitude. Maybe he didn't dislike her so much after all....

 

* * *

 

She left before he could get to her. Ren frowned as he looked down at the lunch box, tied up once again by the elegant handkerchief that he realized matched the chopsticks in an elegant way. The cover of the lunchbox was still a bit childish, but he supposed... wait. Childish. Maybe she had this one because she had a kid? She looked quite young, though he knew appearances could be quite deceiving. On top of that, she might have a kid from when she was a teen for all he knew. It wasn't that uncommon. It didn't... _really_ bother him, the idea of her having a kid. What he found himself fretting over, however, was if she was attached. He hadn't seen a ring on her finger, but that didn't mean she didn't have a man in her life. No, what was he thinking? Did he want to date her or something? But... he looked down at the box in his hand, sighing heavily in defeat. The idea was actually quite appealing. Would she smile cutely at him if he dated her? Girls were said to become beautiful when they were in love. She didn't look like some haert-stopping beauty, but he supposed she was still cute even in her kitchen uniform, and she might look cuter if she wasn't looking so stern and angry at him all the time. Ren sighed and shook his head as he headed out to his car. He would wash the bento box and return it to her tomorrow, maybe ask about the childishness of it.

 

* * *

 

 

He was admittedly disappointed when she set a lunch tray before him the next day, right on his desk at the start of the lunch period as had become normal. He looked up at her with a smile. She rose her eyebrows at him, unimpressed.

"No bento today?" he asked, already pulling out yesterday's cleaned box for her. Kyoko looked at him confused as she accepted it.

"Would you rather have the box?" what?

"You brought one? If you went through the trouble of making it, I'd be happy to eat it." he said, feeling silent eagerness. Kyoko pursed her lips together for a moment, looking conflicted before she nodded.

"Alright. If you prefer the bentos, I suppose I could make one for you each day as well. One or two, it doesn't really matter." As well. So she did have a kid?

"I noticed the design on the box." he said, smiling with amusement. She stayed silent, the look on her face saying 'and? what about it?' "Do you perhaps have a daughter? I was surprised sense you seemed so young, not that I'm judging. It was just an observa..." he trailed off as he saw the annoyed look on her face.

"The bento box is mine. I like fairy tails and magic, what about it? Is that a crime?" Ren blinked with shock.

"No, I just... I hadn't expected... do you have a son, then?"

"What makes you think I have a kid?" She was bright red now, out of embarrassment or anger, Ren wasn't sure. "Do I look like someone that's had children or something? How are you even supposed to tell something like that? My integrity and purity are unblemished!" she crossed her arms before her, standing firm with outrage written clearly across her face. Ren stared in shock. Her integrity and purity... what did that mean?

"It... you sounded like you make a bento for someone else daily, so I thought...." he defended a bit weakly. Kyoko loosened up slightly at that, but she still looked annoyed.

"I've only been making bentos for myself these days." she looked away and scowled. "I was merely offering to make one for you as well if that's what gets you to eat properly each day."

"Didn't you make that one yesterday for me?" He asked, feeling something strangely twist in his stomach. Kyoko looked at him like he had a screw loose.

"Yesterday's bento had been mine. I'm still just a new hire, so I have no control of the menu each day. The most I can do is come in and make the food to the best of my abilities using the materials provided to me each day." To say Ren felt bad was an understatement. Not only had she not made him the bento, she had given him her own out of consideration of his preferences. She had even offered to give him today's lunch as well.

"I'm sorry." She paused and tilted her head curiously at him, waiting for him to explain what he was apologizing for. "I didn't mean to take your lunch from you. I'll pay you." Kyoko rolled her eyes and gave a small smile that had Ren wondering why she didn't do that more often. It was cute. She was cute. She was so, so cute with even that tiniest of smiles.

"Don't worry about such things. I offered it after all, and it's not like I didn't get to eat anything. I don't always approve of the food choices, but I can eat it without problem usually. It's not a hassle to make two lunch boxes each day either. I'm already used to it, anyway. I only recently stopped making... never mind. That's not important. The point is, it doesn't really bother me. I'll make you a box with mine from now on." she states. Ren nodded numbly as he picked up his fork and took a bite of today's meal. It was so much less appetizing than that lunchbox yesterday. "Didn't you say you wanted my bento?" she reminds him. Ren let out a huff as he looked up at her.

"You'll start making them for me tomorrow, right? I can't eat happily knowing I took a girl's lunch. Even if you can eat the cafeteria food, you should enjoy eating the things you made for yourself. One day without your amazing cooking isn't going to kill me." he states with an encouraging smile. Kyoko frowned lightly at that but eventually gave a slow nod. As she headed off to work in the kitchen again, Ren's mind waded through the muck on things he had learned. One thing bothered him more than anything else, though.

Who did she use to make bentos for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write out a couple of scenes that go with this AU. Nothing fancy. Still no real story line for this, so it's still technically complete no matter how many scenes I write. Some might have noticed that the chapter count is currently 2/3. That's because I have one other scene in mind, and I'll write it out after going tux shopping today probably. There might be more chapters in the future, but that really depends on if something pops up in my mind regarding this AU.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. What is it you want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren finds out what Kyoko's deal is.

"I don't really see the problem," Yashiro states across from Ren in the comfortable couches of the private office, "most men would be quite happy to get a homemade lunch every day from a cute girl. Or is it that you don't like the idea of her possibly developing deeper feelings for you?" Yashiro was a good counselor, great even. Ren wouldn't ask for any other to be his personal consultant during his employment at LMEi, but even in the past several years, Ren hadn't confided much in the bespectacled man. It wasn't that he didn't trust Yashiro. It was that he didn't trust _anyone_ , really. He mostly spent his required sessions talking about what kinds of things he noticed about the students, maybe ask for the occasional advice on how to deal with a particularly aggressive or insistent pursuit of one of the girls. This usually allowed him the reassurance that the counselors would talk to the girl and straighten things out so as to keep them from attempting to put Ren in a scandalous situation. He was careful enough to know how to handle such things, but he would rather avoid the hassle of it all if he can. The lunch lady Kyoko... he was unsure what to do about her. She isn't a student. She wasn't trying to pull him into a trap as far as he could tell. She seemed innocent enough in her actions, but she had already shown that she could trick him with her acting. Innocent acts were very common with young girls and women, even more common than the confident seductress act. Ren let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess my biggest issue is I don't know what she's thinking. I can't tell if she likes me or not. She seeks me out and gives me food each day, but then she's up and out without much conversation if at all. It's like some kind of business arrangement, except she's refused to let me pay for the bentos, saying that it's fine as long as I eat. Does she feel responsible for me or something? Is she trying to be my mother?" That was an odd kink to associate with the girl. She didn't look like the type to get off on 'baby-play' or whatever it was called. Even if she did, she was playing as an oddly cold mother, providing food for the day with a curt and business-like attitude. "If she's trying to be motherly to me for some reason, I have to wonder if her own mother acted that way." Ren spoke softer as he voiced his concern, frowning a bit as he thought of a child being in such a cold relationship with their parent. His own home had been so warm in comparison, though grew to be quite suffocating as time went on.

"Maybe you could invite her out, get to know her outside of a professional environment." Yashiro suggested helpfully. Ren looked to the older man curiously.

"Do you know about it, perhaps? She also has to follow the guidelines of visiting the counselors periodically." Yashiro shook his head at the drama teacher's inquiry.

"She simply goes to the first counselor available when she comes in. Even if she happened to come into my office, I have to abide by the rules of confidentiality. The only thing I can say is that none of the counselors have shown any concern after her visits." the man admitted. Ren propped his elbow up on the arm rest and heaved a sigh, resting his chin in his hand. How much longer did he have in here? His watch didn't work, and there was no way to check his phone discretely.

"I wonder if she'd agree to go out on a date with me. She's always so curt and evasive." he grumbled thoughtfully. That got the counselor's attention.

"A date.... Ren, are you romantically interested in this girl?" Ren's eyes flicked to Yashiro as he noticed an excited pitch in his voice, schooling his face as he found an annoying grin on the older man's face.

"If a man and a woman go out during free time, especially alone, isn't that a date?" he asks, swiftly dodging the question. Yashiro pouted in response.

"There's no need for you to hide it. Mr. Lory's the kind of dean that encourages a rose-colored school experience, even for the staff. I bet he would be even more excited considering she gets you to eat without a fuss every day." Ren let out a small sigh through his nose as he thought about it.

"I heard through the teacher's lounge gossip that the dean himself was the one that insisted we hire her as well." Ren mentions, getting confirmation from Yashiro's nodding. "You don't suppose he has something to do with her bringing me lunches, do you?" The two men fell into a heavy silence then. It didn't seem entirely out of the relm of possibility.

"Well...," Yashiro says slowly, "I suppose you have two options then. You can either ask Dean Takarada why he was so insistent on hiring her, or you can confront the girl herself and ask why she's so concerned for your eating habits." Ren frowned lightly in thought at that. Lory was likely to answer truthfully about it, but Ren also disliked the idea of talking about a girl with the man and he had a tendency to draw things out just for the fun of teasing him. It was likely that he would spin it into him having romantic interest, much like Yashiro but much more annoying and insistent. He could try to ask her, but he could see several ways that could go wrong. What if she thought he didn't want the lunches anymore? He was enjoying them quite a bit, and it would be difficult to go back to eating the cafeteria food most days. Would she stop caring about his eating habits all together? Would she take it as rejection? Would her feelings be hurt? Would she cry? He didn't want to make her cry just because he was confused and curious. He would need to be careful about how he worded it, and at the perfect moment so it didn't come off as him being unhappy with the current situation. He wasn't unhappy. He was elated. He was ecstatic. He looked forward to getting those homemade lunches every day almost as much as he looked forward to demonstrating and teaching the art of acting and theater to his young students. Ren heaved a heavy sigh. Why did he feel so nervous about this? He wasn't usually a nervous person.

 

* * *

 

 

"Why?" Kyoko leveled him with a suspicious glare when Ren asked her if she would like to meet up after work. She seemed to think he had a hidden motive. Well... he supposed he did.

"You don't want to?" he asked with a pleasant smile. She only squinted more at him. "I'd like to get to know the young woman who consistently brings me a homemade lunch every day." she frowned up at him uncertainly.

"I make them because you asked for them." she reminded him.

"Oh? So you would make a homemade lunch every day for anyone that asked?" The idea of her doing this for just anyone stung a bit, but he decidedly ignored the painful prickling in his chest as he continued on. Kyoko huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. I'm not so generous a person to just go around making lunches for anyone." The prickling turned into a warm soothing spot at that.

"So I'm special?"

"You're _something_ alright." she snarked at him. Ren rose his eyebrows at that, trying to garner what she meant by that.

"If you won't do this kind of thing for just anyone, the fact that you will for me makes me special, doesn't it?"

"It makes you part of my job." She scoffed. Ren felt like he had just had ice water dumped all over him. Part of her job?

"I'm part of your job?" Ren couldn't think of anything else to say, her words echoing in his mind like some kind of curse or incantation. Kyoko crossed her arms as she stood firmly before him.

"Yes, part of my job. The dean seamed quite concerned with your eating habits and requested upon hiring me that I ensure you eat properly. You're a teacher and a roll model, and yet you let yourself indulge in unhealthy habits. It gives your students the message that it's okay for them to do things like skip meals and have unhealthy diets that involve little to no food. You're meant to be an example to those children, and yet you have little to no self awareness. You have no right to be a teacher or roll model of any kind." her scolding stung. He knew she was right, but he hated to admit that he had never thought about how his actions reflected to the students on that level. He had always been focused on maintaining the professional image that set a stern barrier between him and his students. What hurt the most: the petite lunch lady had only been caring for him out of obligation.

Ren forced on his most professional smile. He didn't want to give away how her words stung him. He didn't want her to know that he had actually been hoping she actually nurtured romantic feelings for him.

"In that case, Miss Mogami, you need not worry yourself longer. Had someone simply explained the situation to me, I would have put more effort in being cautious of the image I gave off." he told her. Kyoko looked unconvinced, but relented with a nod.

 

* * *

 

 

Kyoko didn't know why it bothered her so much. He had stated yesterday that she didn't have to worry about it, but for some reason she hadn't taken him seriously. She looked down at the lunch box in her hands. He didn't need it. He had brought a proper lunch and was dutifully eating it at his desk as he worked. He was always working, she noticed. She didn't really know a whole lot about things that didn't have to do with her job, but was it normal for a teacher to have so little free time? Most of the other teachers she came across were busy, but it didn't seem like their schedules and workload were quite as packed as his. It made it all the more worrisome that he had such bad eating habits. She didn't care about him! He wasn't even her friend! But... She couldn't help peaking through the little window of the door at him again. He was so serious and dedicated about his work. She recalled how busy he had been every day that she forced food upon him. It had been one of the main reasons she started bringing his food to him at the start of the lunch break. Now, it seemed he really didn't need her to. She shook herself out of her daze and froze as her eyes connected with his through the window. Shocked and embarrassed, she whipped around and quickly headed back toward the cafeteria. She heard the door to his office open and she doubled her pace, barely keeping from running as she heard his footsteps closing in on her. She almost managed to leave the theater classroom when the door she was opening slammed shut, a large hand next to her holding it closed. A chill crawled up her spine, knowing the man was right behind her, towering over her as he held the door shut.

"M-Mr. Tsuruga!" she stammered out nervously, clutching the bento box tightly to her chest as she stared at her hand on the doorknob.

"Hm? I think you're facing the wrong direction, Miss Mogami." His velvety voice was so close to her ear! Kyoko quickly turned around, bright red and shivering like a small animal before him, wide amber eyes watering slightly in her fright.

"W-what can I help you with?"

"I think that's my line, actually. This is my classroom after all." he said before his gaze lowered and he paused at the sight of the neatly wrapped bento box clutched in her arms. She had still brought him lunch? He had told her yesterday that it wasn't necessary. He had even bought something on the way to work so he wouldn't have to waste time going to the school cafeteria. The food had been admittedly lack-luster compared to the lunches she had been making for him. He was thrilled at the thought of getting to continue to eat her cooking.

"R-right. Sorry. I... I guess it was habit. I'll do better to remember that i'm not needed anymore." she said quickly, averting her gaze and making him wish she would look back up at him again.

"You're needed." He spoke so softly that she almost didn't catch it. Ren felt a smile pull at his lips as his wish was granted, those beautiful sparkling eyes finding his once again.

"Wh-What?"

"You're needed. I told you before that I'd be happy to eat a lunch you made for me."

"B-but you already ate!" was her only protest as he took the box out of her hands and walked back into his office, the girl trotting after his heals with her protests. Ren ignored her as he sat at his desk and opened the bento, inhaling deeply and taking his first bite. It was heavenly. He didn't even care about the pain in his stomach telling him he would be uncomfortable later. He wanted to eat the food she provided him. He wanted her to know he appreciated the things she did and the food she made. Kyoko quickly left, a conflicted look on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

Yashiro stared at the lump on his couch. He had been notified that Ren was in his office upon arriving after lunch, but this was a sight he hadn't expected. The large man was facing the back of the couch, legs bent significantly in order to fit there with his arm as a makeshift pillow.

"Ren?" The counselor called worriedly as he shut the door for some privacy, "Are you feeling unwell? I heard you asked for a sub to fill your classes last minute. Kijima was it?"

"An old friend of mine." Ren supplied and Yashiro tilted his head curiously. So Ren had friends after all. The man really didn't talk much about himself even during their sessions.

"Well, I'm sure he's a trustworthy person, then. Shouldn't you go home, though? Do you want me to call you a ride?" Ren let out a sigh and turned onto his back, letting his legs stretch out and dangle over the arm rest of the couch while he looked over to the older man.

"I'll be fine after I get some rest. Do you mind if I use your office?" he asked pitifully. Yashiro shook his head with a smile.

"As long as you're signed in to visiting me, it counts as me working. I would like to be helpful with the students, but I can see that you probably need more help at the moment. Just don't let it become a habit." Yashiro stated before pulling out a book on psychology or something, letting Ren be for now. The drama teacher let out a sigh of relief and pulled one of the cushions over to get more comfortable as he tried to get some rest. It was difficult when he was feeling so uncomfortable after eating two lunches back-to-back.

 

Ren was startled awake by a knocking on the door, blearily looking over as Yashiro went over to answer it. He looked shocked as he peaked out the door, and then Ren heard _her_ voice.

"No, that is... it should help with his upset stomach. I told him he didn't need to eat the bento sense he already had lunch, but I suppose he didn't want it to go to waste and.... I just wanted to help."Ren feebly pushed himself up as Yashiro turned to look at him with a grin.

"Sure, I think that would be just what he needs. Come on in. I need to go take care of a phone call, so could I bother you to watch over him for a bit?

"Eh? Ah, sure..." She stepped into the office as Yashiro slipped out, the man deliberately shutting the door again to give them privacy. Ren stared at the timid girl with shock, taking in her outfit as he realized she was no longer in her work uniform, a little shopping bag clutched in one hand as the other dug out a little box of digestives. "You really didn't need to do such a thing, Mr Tsugura." She scolded. Ren dutifully took the medicine and a bottle of water as she held them out to her, all the while scolding him about his actions. He couldn't find it in himself to care. She was caring for him again, weather she noticed it or not. Was she really only concerned about doing her job? He felt her hand brush his forehead and feel his temperature, causing him to look up at her curiously. Kyoko blushed and pulled away. "S-sorry. I just wanted to make sure there wasn't... sorry. Is there anything else I could do to help?" She asked earnestly. Ren stared at her quietly for a moment before a soft smile pulled at his lips.

"You never answered if you would go to dinner with me or not." he reminds her. Kyoko looked at him with disbelief.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. Mr Ren Tsuruga is talking about going to eat after pushing himself past his limits and eating far more than he's used to!" Ren chuckled lightly and she eyed him uncertainly. "Why are you being so insistent, anyway?" she asked softly. The man hummed and reached up, fiddling with the tip of one of her stray auburn hairs. She blushed prettily but refused to pull away until she had a proper answer.

"I told you, I want to get to know you."

"Why?" Her voice was so small as she voiced that word. How could she get any cuter?

"Because you intrigue me. Because you're someone that I think I could get along with very well." _'because I want to be around you as much as possible.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy hinting at events that happened in the manga, but not making them identical. Ren is so cute when he's acting all lovesick over Kyoko.
> 
> This is all the scenes I have in my head for this AU for the time being, but I'm always up for suggestions. Who knows, maybe one will strike up an idea in my head.


	4. A... Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren convinces Kyoko to go on a beginner date with him.

Kyoko nervously tapped her finger on the mug as she sat across from the handsome drama teacher. It was strange, going to an outing, as she had been adamantly telling herself this was _not_ a date. It's just coffee between coworkers... that worked in totally different fields... of different genders. She glared at her caremel-colored drink, a cute white heart made artfully in it with the heavier cream of the drink. Dipping her finger into the heart, she mercilessly deformed it before finally deciding to take a sip, her eyes finding her table-mate peering at her curiously over the top of her mug. Ren had his regular black coffee, his large hands making the cup look so much smaller than hers despite knowing they were exactly the same. A chocolate brown eyebrow lifted curiously as he took a sip from his own cup, then he silently set the mug down as he cleared his throat as if to announce his intention to speak.... and then he closed his mouth again as he puzzled once again over what to say.

"You know Mr. Tsuruga, I don't really have any idea as so why you requested my company today." Kyoko states calmly. He nodded in response.

"Yes, I'm trying to figure out where to start, really. I just have so many questions. Hmm... What brought you to LME for work? Anything in particular catch your interest?" He started. It was Kyoko's turn to raise her eyebrows.

"You asked me for coffee so you could interview me? I was under the impression that I was already given the job and working for the school cafeteria." She replies. Ren frowned lightly at that.

"I'm not used to this sort of thing, so I'm starting simple."

"This sort of thing being...?"

"Being the pursuer, having to make an effort to get my date to interact with me." He states simply. Kyoko set her mug down a little too forcefully before crossing her arms and shooting him a glare.

"Who said this was a date?"

"Isn't it?"

"No." Ren leaned back and mirrored her, crossing his own arms across his chest to show he wanted more of an explanation. "This is a simple outing between coworkers. Not. A **date**." she spoke the last word with a bit of venom in her voice, only heightening Ren's curiosity.

"Would it be so bad to go on a date with me?"

"I don't go on dates... With **anyone**."

"No one but your boyfriend? Or... maybe a girlfriend?"

" _ **An-y-one**_!" she ground out, lifting her chin defiantly. "What makes you think I'm dating someone? Is a girl not allowed to be single? Love is a hateful emotion." she hissed. Ren hummed lightly as he watched her. Maybe she had recently experience heartbreak then? It was a somewhat childish response for a mere breakup, though. Was she perhaps divorced? At so young?

"That's a contradictory phrase." He pointed out, deciding to reach out and take another swig of his coffee. Ah, it was starting to cool considerably. He would need to drink the rest quickly if he wanted to enjoy it properly. "Or... perhaps not." he paused and looked up thoughtfully. "I think I've heard somewhere that hate is linked to love and the opposite is actually indifference?" he puzzled. Kyoko let out an aggravated sigh.

"Why do I need to talk about such a topic with you? I despise love and all notions related to it." she stated before picking up her own mug and drinking a large swig of her drink. The two began a short staring contest over their cups as they downed the two drinks, setting them on the table simultaneously. "I believe we have both finished our beverages, so this outing must be over." she states with a triumphant smirk, as if she just won a battle of wits. Ren smirked in kind.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, Miss Mogami. Weather it's a date or a friendly outing, it's not complete until an end goal is met." he stated.

"End goal? I've never heard of such a rule."

"You've also never been on a date... or an outing." he tacked on when she sent him a glare. It was a stab in the dark, but he was pleased to see he hit his mark. She truly hadn't been on a date or an outing. Begrudgingly, she settled back into her seat.

"Fine, what's this end goal we have to accomplish? I want to complete it quickly so I can put this behind me."

"Do you hate my company so much?" he dodged artfully. She paused and frowned over at him, which in turn caused his expression to wilt. She really hated him? He knew he hadn't really done anything to make her sing his praises, and he had all but forced her into going on a date with him -talking her into a metaphorical corner until she agreed to just going for coffee in a public place- but he didn't think it warranted being hated.

"I don't hate you." she finally sighed, looking away when he perked up and stared at her with those hopeful eyes. He was like a cute dog.... A very large dog, but cute nonetheless.

"Then, you'll complete this da-... outing with me? And you'll properly let me get to know you?" he asked hopefully. Kyoko sighed in resignation. She had gotten far too comfortable with him, letting him get so close to her back in the counselor's office. It had taken all her nerves to actually come out to this thing instead of simply standing him up. Darn it, should could have maybe called and faked being sick if she had just let him have her number when he requested it that day. Now she was stuck trying to dodge all his playboy tactics while simultaneously reminding him constantly that this was NOT a DATE. A glass of water was set before her and she looked up in surprise, finding that he had gotten them while she was deep in thought. Looks like she was stuck here at least a little longer.

"Okay, so you obviously don't want to explain your... interesting perspective on love, so maybe you can answer something else that I've been curious about for some time." Kyoko nodded and picked up her water, taking a sip. "You were quite good, tricking me into taking food and such. Do you perhaps have a history in acting or drama? Maybe you were in the drama club back when you were in school?" He asked. Kyoko paused, taking a moment to recall what he was talking about before it clicked and she frowned lightly.

"Ah, that...." When she didn't continue for some time, instead making several strange faces, Ren decided to nudge her along.

"'Ah, that...'?" he echoed in soft curiosity. Amber eyes flicked up to meet his once again before sliding away slowly in shame.

"Back when I was younger..., I had a friend that would often try to weasel out of things. If he wanted to sneak out, I covered for him. If he didn't want to do his chores, I would quickly do them for him and then feign ignorance on how he had miraculously decided to be so obedient and responsible... stuff like that." she trailed off and fiddled with the glass of water as Ren frowned lightly. No matter how he looked at it, it sounded like she had her kindness repeatedly taken advantage of,and starting at a young age at that. Was this the root of her earlier rant over love?

"I see... sounds like quite a spoiled kid you had to deal with." he hedges carefully. Kyoko let out a small snort as she rolled her eyes.

"You don't know the half of it! I doubt he even knows how to properly clean a table, let alone floors. I'm sure the only thing he knows how to clean is a plate of food, and even then he'll likely find a way to toss it discreetly if it's not to his taste." she huffed and downed half of her water as Ren patiently listened to her complain about her... ex?

"It sounds like you still do a lot for him...." Ren comments, watching her reaction carefully. She seemed bitter toward this person now, but that didn't mean she had given up on them. After all, hate and love were two halves of the same coin. Kyoko stared down into her glass silently for a moment before she slowly shook her head.

"No... no, we don't have contact anymore. Our ties have been officially cut, and we no longer have anything to do with one another." Ren wanted to press more, but something told him that would be pushing his limits a bit too much for the time being. Instead, he decided to lower his head into her view, causing her to look up at him curiously as he smiled encouragingly.

"It might not be my place to say, but I think you're better off without him. It's clear that he relied on you far more than you on him. In my opinion, I think that anyone who receives your kindness should return the favor in full. I'm relieved you agreed to this date with me, so I can at least repay you a bit for all the lunches you've been making me." Kyoko looked like she was about to object, so he held up his hand. "I'm just going to assume now that you're about to say it's part of your job, but... I don't think you were asked to prepare homemade lunches for me, right?" he sounded much more hopeful than he intended, and truly it was just an excuse to treat her to as many dates as he could, but he felt a strange relief as she timidly shook her head.

"I... was asked to make sure you ate, but the decisions to make the bentoes was my own." she admitted. Ren smiled brightly at that, touched by how much she could care for a near stranger despite her apparent hatred for feelings pertaining to love and care.

"As I thought. Thank you Miss Mogami, I will do my best to continue showing my gratitude." She looked up at him with shock and curiosity and he grinned in response. "I'll make sure our next date is something more fitting for such a task, but I thought you would be more comfortable with this setting to start out." Kyoko's jaw dropped as her face turned red.

"You're making an awful lot of assumptions today, Mr. Tsuruga. Just what part of our conversation gave you the impression that I'll agree to another date with you? Let alone several?" she asked, bristling even more as he grinned. She was too riled up to even notice she had actually called it a date.

"You won't let me pay for the bentos, and I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of such a kind an beautiful young lady, so I'm showing my gratitude in another way. If you hate going on dates with me, then all you have to do is stop making me bentos, then I'll loose my leverage and I'll have to find another way to try and request your company." he says simply. It was a gamble, but he hoped the promise of his continued interest would be enough to convince her that this was the best course of action for both of them. His hopes rose significantly as she heaved a heavy sigh and hung her head.

"Fine, I'll allow you to take me to dinner, but only as long as you understand these dates as completely void of any romantic feelings whatsoever. With that in mind, there will be no kissing, touching, holding, or any other contact that could not be seen as strictly friendly. We will _not_ go to any private residence. We will _not_ go to any hotels or secluded areas, and we will _not_ engage in any kind of behavior that would be unacceptable for anyone to be doing in a professional environment. Got it?" she stated, glaring over at the man. The drama teacher merely smiled and nodded.

"Got it." He responded. Little did he know just how difficult those promises would be for him to keep in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK if anyone is following this little story dump, but I wanted to blow off some steam, and I don't have the energy for something more serious like "When we were young" or "Girl Talk" at the moment. They both have half-written chapters waiting for me to finish, but I just needed something... less pressured(?) to write. I have my wedding coming up in 8 weeks, that I've been dealing with, so there hasn't been a lot of brain power left for my writing. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful night!


	5. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can easily figure out what this is about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Skip Beat or any of it's Characters.
> 
> I don't know if this sight notifies people when a story has been edited, but I sincerely apologize if it does. I had a big problem with writer's block regarding this story specifically, and hadn't planned on actually posting this chapter last night. The ending of it had been so... ugh, Just me throwing shit at my screen I guess, trying to get SOMETHING written. I ended up hating it so much, and then I realized I POSTED it, and I'm just so sorry for anyone that may have had to read that garbage. It's a little better now, if I didn't make anyone so put-off that they exorcised this story from their lives all together. Please don't hate me.

Kyoko prepared the bentos in the morning, idlly thinking about the arrangement she had with the drama teacher for the thousandth time. She continued to make him lunches, and he would take her out to dinner every Tuesday and Sunday. She wasn't really sure what was significant about those days, but he had been a bit evasive when she questioned it, only giving a vague explanation about those being the days that he was free. She sighed and shook her head. He was wanting to get to know her, but didn't seem to be willing to let her get to know him herself. Who were these dinner dates for, really?

"Moko-san! I'm heading out! Lunch is in the fridge!" she called, giving a light knock on the closed door to her roommate's room. They had managed to find one another -two girls both needing a roommate- by searching online. In all honesty, Kyoko had only gotten to see the cool beauty a small handful of times, but she knew the older girl was a good person.

"Mo! I told you, I don't need it!" came the muffled cranky voice from the other room. Kanae usually worked afternoons to nights, though Kyoko still didn’t know what it actually was that the other girl did. Kyoko giggled and ignored the protest as she headed out. Even though Kotanami kept adamantly denying any need for the food, Kyoko had noticed that the reclusive girl always ate everything provided to her, even cleaning the dishes left over and putting them away when she was done. She was a very responsible and considerate girl. Kyoko just wished she could get her to open up to the idea of them forming a friendship. They were renting the place together after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Kyoko frowned heavily at the man sitting behind his desk. She had noticed him clearing his throat a few times on their date last night, but he had brushed it off as loosing his voice from having to talk so much that day. She hadn't been entirely convinced, telling him to at least take some cold medicine just in case, but it looked like he had ignored her warning after all.

"You're sick." she stated, glaring down at the drama teacher as he cleared his throat yet again. Ren looked up at her curiously, then forced a smile.

"I told you last night, I'm really not. I'm just loosing my voice a bit is all." he tells her. Kyoko narrowed her eyes further.

"Then you won't mind going to the nurses' office for a quick checkup. Principle Takarada has ensured it's properly stalked and staffed due to a rise in sicknesses the last couple weeks." she informs him.

"Miss Mogami, I don't have time for that. I have a lot of work to do." he states, motioning to the stacks of papers on his desk. She shakes her head quickly.

"You're not fit to teach right now. What if you get the students sick?"

"I don't get close enough to make them sick." he argues before tacking on "And I'm not sick. I never get sick." Kyoko could hardly believe her ears! What a suborn man!

 

 

Ren was forced to admit his illness by the end of the day. Somehow, he had managed to get through all the classes, and he was thankful that he didn't have a class for the last period, but by that point he was just too tired. Maybe a short nap on his desk would help....

 

* * *

 

 

Ren groaned as he stirred, hearing a soft and rhythmic sound of *chop chop chop* from nearby. He could tell he was laying down on something cushioned, possibly a couch if the raised and cushioned side was anything to go by. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it wasn't bad either. Opening his eyes slowly, more things became clear to him. For one, he had an ice pack on his head. For two, his tie wasn't around his neck and the top two buttons of his shirt were open. His eyes opened fully at that realization, sitting up quickly only to stop and grip the back of the couch as his vision swam and his stomach lurched uncomfortable. He groaned and used his other hand to hold his head, cold and wet from where the ice pack had been. Looking around blearily, he spotted it on the floor by the couch. The chopping sound stopped in favor of quick footsteps, and then he was looking into the worried amber eyes of his favorite little cook.

"You need to lay down and rest. Why won't you just _listen_ to me?" she huffs in annoyance.

"I... how did I get...?" Ren asks, looking around as he let her push him back down. He was home? How?

"I got your address from the dean and took you home by cab after I found you passed out in your office. You're lucky I was worried enough to go check on you. What kind of teacher allows himself to get so ill that he passes out from a fever?" she asked haughtily as she picked up  ice pack and set it back on his head. Ren stared up at her with shock.

"You...," he looked down at his partially unbuttoned shirt, then back to her, clearly surprised and a bit embarrassed, "You started to undress me?" Her face was fully red in an instant.

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" she denied vehemently. "I took off your tie and shoes for you, but I never touched your buttons!" she explained quickly. "You did that yourself, probably." she huffed, waving a hand dismissively at him. Ren felt just a little disappointed, but also a bit relieved. He liked to think he had her character mostly figured out, that she was pure and modest, even if he couldn't quite predict her most times. Quietly, he allowed her to encourage him to rest, laying back down on the couch with a long sigh as his eyes slid shut.

 

Kyoko sighed as she peeked over to the sleeping form of the large man, stretched out the full length of his couch. She would be lying if she said his body wasn't enticing. He obviously took great effort in maintaining a healthy and strong body... except for his aversion to food and the ignorance when it came to sicknesses. She would never call herself a lustful girl by any means, but... it had been admittedly exciting to her when she held him around his waist, one arm slung around her shoulders as she guided him into the taxi and then from the taxi into his apartment. It certainly hadn't helped her turbulent mind when she had informed Dean Takarada to inform him about Ren's state and needing to take him home for the day. He had sounded all too pleased as he suggested she was acting like a loving wife for a sickly husband. She had been so embarrassed by the insinuation, but she couldn't leave him alone, and she couldn't take him to her place. She and Kanae had an agreement when they first agreed to room together that there were to be no men brought to their place.

She sighed and shook her head as she turned off the burner and poured a bowl of soup for him, carefully taking it out into the living room and setting it on the table before she gently woke him to eat. Kyoko made sure he took the first bite and started on another before she headed back in the kitchen to gather the other things she needed to ensure he took, especially the medicine and water. The man only thanked her before eating in silence, the petite woman having her own bowl of soup near by as she watched him. He was... surprisingly cute when he was quiet and unguarded. Kyoko quickly shook away the thought. She didn't need to let her heart get away from her, never again. Love was a hateful emotion! She stared at her half-empty bowl as that thought settled. Sometimes she hated how much that boy's actions effected her. They had cut all ties with one another, and yet she was still so angry and hurt and... She glanced up at the man currently dozing off while sitting at his coffee table. A small smile pulled at her lips at his vulnerability. She couldn't be hurt while he was like this. He couldn't try to woo her with empty words and hopeless wishes. And yet... it was while he was doing absolutely nothing that she felt the most drawn to him. _'Probably just physical attraction'_ she told herself firmly. After all, no one could deny that Tsuruga Ren was a very attractive man. The female students even had a secret fan club for crying out loud! Kyoko scoffed and shook her head before standing and walking over, tugging at his arm.

"Sensei, won't you please help?" she spoke the little trick she had found out while trying to get him moving before. Blearily, his eyes opened and his head popped up.

"What's the problem?" he asked softly, slowly being coaxed into his bedroom by the small woman.

"Well you see, I need help carrying some of the equipment. Sensei's so strong. Please help me?" She said with a cutesy voice. Ren nodded heavily, his head practically bobbing before Kyoko pushed him onto the bed, the man laying there looking dazed as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Wha-?" he mumbled, clearly disoriented. Kyoko peered over him curiously, and his hazy brown eyes turned to her, blinking slowly. "Miss Mogami?" She smiled down at him.

"Get in bed, Mr Tsuruga, and sleep properly." she stated before walking out of his room. Ren scratched at his head in confusion, only half awake as he stripped down and pulled his covers over him, silently trying to put his thoughts in order but feeling too tired and too hazy to get anything to straighten out in his head. The last thing he could manage to think before slipping into sleep was a quiet wonder at what time it was.

 

* * *

 

 

 He was sleeping pretty soundly, Kyoko found. Ever since she had sent him to bed, he'd stayed there and slept like she asked. she was a bit embarrassed when she first went to check up on him, only to find a bare chest and his shirt and pants carelessly tossed on the ground, not even bothering to take the belt out of the loops, but then she reasoned to herself that he's sick and probably didn't have the energy for much else. She sighed as she sat on the couch, flipping open her phone and frowning lightly at the time. She didn't really want to waste money on a taxi twice in one day, but the buses had probably stopped running by now, and she also felt hesitant to leave Tsuruga alone while he's sick. If he had a hard time remembering to eat most days, it would be even worse while he's sick.

Kyoko sighed and let her head flop backwards over the arm rest of the couch, deciding she would at least get a bit of shut-eye.

 

* * *

 

Ren stared at the sleeping girl on his couch, sitting on the floor before her as he silently wondered how someone could be so adorable and beautiful while drooling in their sleep. He chuckled lightly and reached out, gently fiddling with the ends of her hair. He had only managed to learn a bit more from their past several dates, but he loved every moment of it. What had started as a great curiosity was now an undeniable infatuation. If only she would look at him. If only she could see how much he longed to hold her.

Amber eyes slowly opened, growing wide when they spotted the man staring at her as she slept. In an instant, the young woman bolted up, red-faced as she scrubbed the drool from her mouth.

"M-Mr Tsuruga! Wha-what are you doing here?" she asks quickly. Ren chuckled lightly in response.

"This is my home, of course. The question is, what are you doing on the couch when I have a perfectly good guest bedroom right over there." he says, nodding to one of the closed doors. Kyoko floundered shyly. "The bathroom is right next door if you want to shower." He tells her before getting up and heading into the kitchen to refill his water bottle. The woman wanted to object..., but a shower and sleep did sound nice. Glancing at the clock on the cable box, she found that it was only two in the morning. What was he even doing up? She pouted and grumbled as she got up, deciding to take a very quick shower before heading to bed.

She wasn't expecting to be handed a large t-shirt when she got out of the bathroom, glaring up at the smiling drama teacher....

She ended up wearing the shirt to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to fix this.


End file.
